narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lacking Pity Party
The place was its typical rowdy self. Packed full of drunks and other revelry commencing at a dizzying pace. For the second time tonight Nueteki asked herself why she frequented such establishments. The people tended to irritate her due to their open acts of greed and vice, cementing views that needed no further confirmation. She could even see a couple making out in the most deprecating of manners. In such a madhouse though, their acts of lust went unnoticed. Perhaps the one positive was that she could blend in with the ubiquitous bar; since most people were compromised or easily intimidated, her presence was often ignored. In all honesty, most of her assignments and assassinations were given to her in such chaotic locations. The overwhelming noise proved just as an effective of a cover as perfect silence. Plus most were deep in their cups anyways. Nue grinned darkly as she thought of her growing reputation in the underbelly. Skilled in the art of murder, it was the one thing that she had honed to the point of utilizing it in a variety of settings. She was no simple assassin; the woman proved just as effective in formal combat as she was in calculated murder. Nevertheless, her bandaged arm proved to be notable for one of the drunken men. He ambled over. "What's a young woman like you doing in here? Looking to get some? It's a shame about that arm of yours. You could be a pretty if wild thing if it weren't for that flaw." the man slurred, clearly intoxicated. "Fuck off cunt." she retorted, her words like ice that stabbed at the man with each syllable. "Don't worry little woman, I'll make sure you're taken care of by what I have to offer. I'm pretty big you know." he stated callously before snatching her good arm with the intent to drag her away to an unspecified alley. Within seconds she went from sitting to standing, turning to grab the man by the throat with her bandaged arm before slamming him headfirst into one of the wooden tables. "A little bitch like you wouldn't know what to do with me." she smiled maliciously, crushing the man's windpipe as he struggled to breathe. The room quieted as another man looked to intervene. "Take this shit with you." she snarled, her feral gold eyes burning before she whipped the barely alive drunk in his direction. Causing the two males to careen backwards while slamming into a wall. Fracturing it from the force of her throw. Instantly she was tired of this place. "Hell's waiting for you all. I'll be the one to greet you at it's gates." she said grinning at the other patrons. Striding out the door as the few coherent individuals recognized who she was. "That's Lucifer's Spawn....Lady of Hell herself." they whispered, terror in their voices as they looked at the now deceased drunk and his heavily injured "savior". Did all these drunken slobs have to be such pigs. It was a question Datenshi asked himself every-time he entered one of these bars. He downed his glass in one gulp and waved over the bartender. "So is your boss going to show is face or am I going to have to get my payment." He spoke with a clam voice, however his face showed pure malice. Datenshi hated being confined to these stupid bars longer than he needed to be. Though it was simply waiting that he had no tolerance for. At least that girl had given him a little show, that was a nice treat. He stared at the bartender waiting for an answer, his dark blue hair hanging over his eyes. The man was obviously startled but stepped back and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry sir just please wait a moment more." He spat out as he shuffled through the a door in the back. Datenshi sat waiting for a few more moments before standing up. Just then the man ran back in. "Please wait sir my boss will be out in just a.." Crash The man's face was slammed on the bar's table in an instant. His limp body was then tossed across the room, sliding along the bar and knocking other patrons drinks to the floor. "HEY WHAT THE HELL?" A cry rang up from the patrons as they stood from their chairs, some drawing weapons. Datenshi stood and strode by them, walking up to the crumpled man. A swift kick to the skull turned his lights out for good, then with a rip his hand was removed. Datenshi turned back to the patrons and some stepped back in fear. He turned his eyes to them, two glowing orbs or red and blue under a sea of black. He held up the hand to the light and spoke. "Were you ever in perfect situation, gliding by on cheating or truth? Those moments never last, eventually everyone holds their final hand and then they are judged. This is the hand of one of those men, he held the king of spades." Datenshi spoke and the crow reeled back. Most apologizing profusely and some running from the bar. They all knew the meaning of that phrase, this was no ordinary man. That phrase he spoke was common throughout the gang that ruled these areas, Dead Man's Hand. However they always spoke a card number at the end, identifying their rank. This man was no mere member, this man was the king of spades. He calmly walked through the door and turned the corner, leaving the bar behind. He strode forward at a higher pace than usual before playing his hand on the shoulder of a man who had been walking down the street. In a flash they were within the nearby alley. A large thud could be heard as Datenshi slammed the man's skull into the hard brick wall of the building beside them. "When I ask for my payment I expect it, not one of your little dashes. I gave you more time than I wanted to yet here you are running. You thought I was some low level garbage didn't you. Didn't want to bother with me huh." His words rattled through the man's head as his head was slammed against the wall again. He tried to utter something but was cut off again by Datenshi. "Don't you dare speak to me again. Have the money in the gangs hands within the hour and be out of town within the day. If you stay one more second I will personally string you up by your guts." He spat giving the man another good slam and walking out of the alleyway. She yawned before repeated slamming and muttering grabbed her attention. She returned to see the male continuously crack the guy's head against before tossing him away. As he passed Nueteki she grinned. "Poor thing. What did he ever do to you?" she crooned. Recognizing Datenshi for the predator that he is. Turning she gave him a shark-like smile. "Want to talk about it?" Nue asked, her golden gaze full of madness. She felt her demon arm twitch slightly. "Awh. It appears that it likes you. Perhaps you have an interesting story to tell. Surely it is better then that dreadful place known as a bar." Nueteki responded. Her gaze raked over his appearance, feeling undertones of killing intent not unlike her own. Surprisingly, she found such vibes comforting, speaking to her in a way that brought about a warped sense of happiness. "You like murder too?" she questioned curiously. Excited about a potential partner with which she could continue her work on the black market. It was a rather enjoyable affair after all. The act also allowed her to forget what she had done to her baby sister. Even now she wondered if she should have killed the girl. Though self-preservation screamed at her that she had done the right thing. There was no way that a little child like that would love a monster like her. She shrugged externally, her face returning to a state of boredom. "Well?" Nue pressed. Datenshi stopped in his tracks, how annoying it was for someone to talk to him about his business. He looked down at the girl and noticed she was the same one he had saw in the bar earlier. Her barrage of questions annoyed her. The man had tried to screw him over and he was punished for it. His story was his own not a conversational peace to dish out to every nobody in the streets. However it brought up an interesting realization. Her arm pulsed and she referred to it as a separate being. He continued to walk but motioned to her to follow him as he turned into a dark alleyway. He stopped a good way down the dirty path and turned to the girl. "Let me make this clear the only reason I'm even talking to you is that you're part demon." He spoke as he stared at her, his expression plain as ever. "That man and I had business. My story is my own. Murder is done when it is needed." He spat out the sentences in a very matter a fact tone, treating them as nothing but answers. "However that arm of yours interests me greatly, how did you come to acquire the arm of a demon?" She laughed at his irritation and clear annoyance; it amused the woman greatly. Having followed him the designated alleyway, she casually leaned against the wall. "So rude. Must be fun holding a superiority complex." Nueteki said, her voice deadly serious. "A businessman of the Underworld. How cute. And here I thought people took greater pains when it came to anonymity. Not that I care." the woman shrugged. Her amusement returned when he posed a question of his own. "You expect me to tell such a personal narrative when you refuse to divulge your own? Such an inflated self-opinion; you could also do with a little charisma. It might help your business matters." Nue added. Displaying a very keen intuition behind that anarchical glare. She aspired to be a Ph.D student once; how long ago that felt. It was almost like someone else had lived that story. Like all good things, her interest quickly faded. The abrupt demeanor of the man made conversation a chore, even if it passed the time. Standing once more, Nueteki turned to the alleyway's exit. Grinning over her shoulder, she poured every bit of psychopathy into her smile. "Nice talking to you. Work on your professionalism for the next time we meet." she said, walking down the alleyway. She was figured a good rest wouldn't be remiss now that festivities had died down. A few new assignments awaited her after all. "You don't seem to understand this girl. I would like to know the origin of this arm of yours." His emotionless words drifted along as a bubble of darkness surrounded the alleyway. "If you've ever heard of Dead Man's Hand then yeah you probably know of me. At this point I'm gonna assume you love to piss people off. Your tone is false anyone with a basic understand of deception can see that. It seems that your a hired assassin, It's not hard to connect the dots. A girl with a bandaged arm and murderous tendencies, the hired killer known as the Lady of Hell. Quite interesting to see you wandering around in daylight, you seem to be a night person." Datenshi didn't play games, he knew who she was. The gang had information about every area they influenced, finding a top assassin was a peace of cake for a man with Datenshi's memory. "Now If you would cut the act the sole reason I'm still talking to you is that I hunt demons. I want to know the origin of that arm or I'm going to have to assume you're probably possessed. In that case you're going to die." Nueteki paused before turning. Giving him a death stare. "Casually throwing out pseudonyms. And you don't seem to understand this boy; my arm is none of your concern. As for your assessment, I am a bit of a night person. And last time I checked it is indeed the night time." Nue smirked before pointing to the full moon above. She shrugged once more, "Who said it's an act? I'm many things. Being a prick is just one of them." The woman laughed. "So much for introductions Ace of Spades. Mismatched eyes of navy blue and blood red. I'd almost say they were endearing. Too bad their recipient is less so." she retorted before facing him once more. "You're used to getting everything you want don't you? Are you scared of a little demon running amok? Wouldn't such a stance be hypocritical since you're one as well?" Nue stated plainly before a devilish grin alit her face. "This arm is mine. It's always been mine. Sure we've hit a rough patch but its a part of me. Hence your questioning and assumption of possession are quite misplaced. Besides, people grow like weeds anyways. What's wrong with a couple disappearing now and then?" the woman retorted, unmoved by his threats of violence.